


Rush Hour

by icejeen



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icejeen/pseuds/icejeen
Summary: 乐队×制服，inspired by Jade Eyes，很想看零零操麦
Relationships: Hibiki Wataru/Sakuma Rei
Kudos: 1





	Rush Hour

#bgm: [看海 By The Sea Side-JadeEyes](https://music.163.com/#/m/song?id=493283501)

行轨声迫近，减速的摩擦声滑进日日树涉的眼睛里，他把手套摘下来开始偷闲。距离交班还有五分钟。

换乘站点的人群不会因为时段不同而有明显的减少增加，他的日常工作索然无味，几乎看不到什么变化，永无止境的单调。有时候日日树会同接受安检的男男女女插科打诨，对象随机，全然出于眼缘。

譬如现在拖着箱子走来的黑发青年。

日日树把茶杯放回桌上，戴上手套开始表演老一套。

“先生请接受安检，饮品不可以带入站点。”动动食指，朝他紧捏着的纸盒比了个开枪的手势。

青年把帽子摘下来搁置在把手上，专心地走到一旁把软饮喝完。黑色卷发从帽子里解放出来，懒洋洋地搭在脖颈后，打卷的弧度使日日树分了心。

……他没想到看起来朋克的摇滚青年真的会乖巧地听从安排。日日树把箱子扛出来之后，偷眼去看垃圾桶里的包装，是番茄汁。

“很独特的口味。”

“也是不会后悔的选择。”铁牌从因鞠躬而露出衣领的项链上滑下来，刻着花体铭文。

日日树踌躇。

日日树在他颈后捞了一把，指尖夹出一朵红玫瑰插在耳鬓上，“冒昧献上一朵鲜花，鲜花配美人，朔间先生。”

从车站大门进来的莲巳敬人惊愕地目睹了这一幕，被跟随一旁的助手衣更截断了几欲拔足狂奔的步伐，“队长……我觉得，不过去没关系。”

滑下鼻梁的眼镜被莲巳推上去，正要凛然地反驳他——

朔间先生把玫瑰别上了日日树的警帽，直接从包里掏出马克笔在他锁骨上写了什么东西。

日日树没有低头去看自己胸前的黑色痕迹，只是仍然平平地直视对方的发旋，“我想应该不会是朔间先生的大名吧？”

“是号码，我的手机号码喏。”

指针连成一条直线，钟面被切割成完美的左右两个半圆。

夜晚十点的街区才算有点热闹的迹象，日日树涉站在离主唱最远的舞台边缘，悄悄和休息中的贝斯手搭话，“朔间先生在舞台上显得格外冷冰冰呢。”

“格外？他一直如此啊。”

日日树若有所思。

主唱重新上台坐在高脚凳上，抓着麦克风往后仰，靴子踏在音箱上

挤到围栏前的麻花辫女生把辫子甩得像蹁跹的彩蝶，毫无乐感的日日树站在后面双手插兜气定神闲，胸腔荡漾的情绪只余对乐队粉丝的捧场和信仰深觉钦佩。

视线偶尔飘到年轻主唱的裤裆上相比之下显得多么自持冷静。日日树顷刻理解骨肉皮欲念和感情背后的推手。

唉，瞧瞧他，衬衫的扣子扣到最顶，白日的十字架项链只能冷冷地依在黄铜色的纽扣上。还有被皮带绷紧的牛仔裤，把朔间零浑身包得滴水不露。你在做什么呢，掩耳盗铃告诉全世界你是性冷淡，别来惹麻烦是吗。

日日树被推搡着往台前挤，不留神一抬眼就是，就是他。

朔间零低头眯着眼睛。舞台灯光闪烁，从正后方打过来，苍白的手掌从胯往下抚，一路滑进隐匿的膝盖窝里。

视线对上了。涉陷在他幽深的眼眸里，好像里面藏着经年的宝藏，被海水吞噬，被藻类侵占，被蟹赁为暂居地，锈迹斑斑的箱子上了一把锁，只有他能开。

零站起来，深情地拿捏着麦克风，如同对待情人一般，站在苹果树下朝人微笑，脚下踩着累累白骨。

倘若人群中有一人此时转头来看这个宛如冰冷雕像的男子，必定会为他眼神之炽热和身躯之笔直所惊。涉斜斜向后倾，嘴裂开一个小缝，唇珠上翘，从上方能看见吧，他紧紧咬合的牙齿没有一点缝隙。舞台边缘竖起了一面镜子，映出姿势相差无几的两人。

鼓点声暂歇，零抱着吉他退到后方，灯光全灭。

安可曲送走了大半粉丝，音响旁搭着几束艳丽的捧花，朔间零愁眉苦脸。

“唉……”他夹着没有火的烟靠在墙壁上叹气。

“怎么了。”涉把亮着火光的烟头凑过去接上，顺手递过去一瓶酒。

酒液顺着喉结直下，从舌尖到食管，蜿蜒至胃里灼烧起来。当然，这是日日树涉看不到的场景。他遗憾地苦笑。

“啧。”零晃了晃酒瓶才发现，“你喝过了？”

“不然呢。”涉挑眉回道。

“……算了。”

烟灰直落在酒馆的地上，他坐回椅子里，舒舒服服地找好位置，“喏，这些花给你了。拆了带走吧。”

“虽然我不懂，但这坏了你们规矩吧？”

“太多了。”朔间零受不住涉的眼光解释几句，“有个纠缠不休的小姑娘——你应该见到了，最后几首的时候就在你前面，安可喊得最响的那个。”他吐出一朵烟云，扑到涉的脸上散开。

涉支着头，“真是个有魅力的老男人。”

“哈？”零皱眉举起烟头，手肘搁在扶手上。

“一看就知道呢，情路坎坷哦呦呦。”涉炫技似的发出奇怪的声音。

“哼，亏得你还算‘阅人无数’。”零把烟头掐灭，精心在烟灰缸里摆出问天的造型，“错了，大错特错。”

“所以空长年轮而不结果吗，真是可惜。”涉摇摇头，“变得粗糙不堪的树皮，虬枝峥嵘不知年岁却一年一年开不出花结不出果。”

“就你话多。”零哂笑。

场内的音乐还在继续，后勤人员把键盘架子鼓陆陆续续收回准备室。

零把涉引进艺人休息室，明晃晃的镜面照得他眼睛发疼。

“让我歇歇啊。”涉装作公园里玩得累了，被姐姐唤回家去还要撒泼流连的顽童。

他歪着头看朔间零卸妆，“盛装打扮的大魔头呦，欺骗了多少善良童心。”

“本大爷什么都没干，就是在唱歌写歌而已。”

“呐，包了我吧主唱大人。”

“不，你还是快点滚出去。”

涉夺过零的卸妆油，用手指轻轻摩挲他的脸，指纹在油腻的皮肤上烙下百合花的印痕，“现在我也是你的犯人了。”

零等他把手落下去盖住自己的胸前的玫瑰刺绣，压他到镜子上，“这话该我来说。”

“一见钟情不牢靠，再来几夜该多美妙。”

“本大爷可不是天天都有演出。”

“我包了……开玩笑的，零太昂贵了。我只能眼巴巴趴在橱窗玻璃上望着你，数着储钱罐里的零钱失落地走掉唔、”

“你话太多了。”

零眉眼间的热气将深海的贝壳驱逐，在他眼前抛出一颗鱼雷。


End file.
